Peeping Toms
by Lady Evora
Summary: A devious Draco Malfoy invites his friend Blaise Zabini to share the illicit view of a secret moment between two witches. Blaise knows the moment he sees who the girls are that there is no way they'll let him get away unscathed. AU


"Oh, sweet merciful Merlin."

"This was a terrible idea, Draco." Blaise hissed, trying to keep quiet.

"Look at her!" Draco whispered in amazement. "Pansy is a natural!"

"No, she's not!" Blaise threw his hands up in the air with a wild look in his eyes that his friend was too preoccupied to see. "Pansy is a girl! None of what's going on in there is natural!"

"Debatable." The blonde drawled. The sultry rumble sounded wholly out of place coming from a grown man who was currently peeking through a cracked door on his knees. "Granger sure seems to like it."

"We are so dead."

"A worthy end, I say." Draco's smirk widened to a devilish grin when one of the breathy moans emanating from the other room rose to a sudden lusty shriek.

"How did Pansy manage to even get a -," Blaise gestured nervously at his groin when the final word got stuck in his throat.

"Before you showed up, I heard Granger say she finally worked out a potion to transform a temporary one." He narrowed his eyes and smirked in devious approval. "Brilliant witch, that one."

Blaise stood a few steps away from the door but couldn't resist peeking over his classmate's blonde head at the pair of rapturous, undulating witches. "Why aren't you upset?"

"She picked me." He shrugged.

"What?" Blaise grumbled incredulous. He waved a hand at the titillating spectacle that his friend somehow didn't fully grasp. "No, she didn't. Clearly."

"Yeah, she did, mate." Draco finally turned and shot him a triumphant smile. "Granger stole a hair off me in Defense today."

"You don't mean -," Blaise's jaw dropped.

Draco nodded, smug pride coloring his cheeks. Or it might have been a result of the delectable view. "That is a perfect copy of my cock she's having Pansy fuck into her."

"That is twisted."

"It's hot is what it is." Draco happily turned back to the women as their passionate cries rose in surprising harmony.

The dark-haired wizard gave into temptation and snuck closer for a better view. If they were already doomed to pay for it, he figured they might as well fully appreciate the glorious sight of the witches' fiery embrace.

He had been quite sure the strange sort of truce the generally volatile women maintained had so far only sprouted friendship. However, the fervor apparent in the movement of their joined bodies atop the table made him question his earlier assumptions.

Their glistening faces were even more beautiful with the light of excitement in their eyes. The playful smiles and gentle hands were a sharp contrast to the almost violent snap of Pansy's hips.

When he saw Granger finally throw her head back in ecstasy, Blaise shuddered along with her, unable to contain himself. Her delirious wail of delight sliced through the air and effectively drowned out the other girl's exhausted groan as well as Draco's growl of approval.

"I'd watch out if I were you, mate." Draco murmured a few moments later once he'd surreptitiously vanished the telltale wet spot on his trousers.

"What? Why?" Blaise jerked back, quickly copying his friend's wise spellcasting. "They'll eventually find out you and I both were here."

"Mate," Draco chuckled, standing and giving him a pitying look. "Those vixens in there already know."

Blaise eyes drew wide as saucers and he twitched as if ready to bolt.

"How do you think I knew this was going to happen here?" Draco smirked, enjoying his friend's apparent horror. "My brilliant, adventurous witch invited us."

"But," Blaise stuttered. "Then why are you hiding in here?" He motioned around the adjoining room he thought they had been so clever to discover.

"My guess is Pansy has designs on you, mate." Draco winked. "Except, for anyone else, Granger will have to find her a new donor for this particular potion."

"Huh?" Blaise appeared too shocked to be his usual eloquent self.

"You don't think I'd let Pansy fuck you with a copy of my cock?" He scrunched his nose up momentarily in disgust. "We're mates but that's going a bit too far for me."

"Merlin, that woman is going to kill me." Blaise murmured in breathless terror despite the tingles that suddenly ran through his body at the thought.

"No," Draco chuckled again, slapping him good-naturedly on the back. "She'll just make you scream."

Blaise shot him a scowl of disapproval that was ruined by the speculative gleam he couldn't seem to hide.

"Enjoy the show, boys?" Pansy's throaty drawl captured his attention and he turned to find her leaning against door jamb, still slightly out of breath.

Draco winked at him then patted Pansy on the arm with a hearty, "Well done." The blonde practically skipped into the other room where the curly headed witch still sprawled panting on the table. He easily swept her up and began snogging her senseless despite her giggles.

"Scared, Zabini?" Pansy murmured as she slid further into the room. Hips smoothly rolling and back confidently straight, she was stunning. He tensed, swallowing thickly when he realized he had become the sole focus of her predatory gaze.

"I'm game, on one condition," Blaise asserted as casually as he could with his chin in the air. "The hair for the potion comes from me only."

She cocked a dark eyebrow at him, partially hidden beneath her fringe, while she debated his offer.

"You have yourself a deal." She smiled with such dark promise he felt himself quiver right down to his boots. Strutting the rest of the way toward him, the dark-eyed witch put her hands on his shoulders and shoved him without hesitation into the wall. He eagerly met her lips with equal desire and relinquished control to his new favorite witch.


End file.
